User blog:JKGame/Mega Man vs Megamind: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Welcome back to a new installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe! I honestly have nothing to say. Let's just go. "Main protagonist of his eponymous video game series, Mega Man, and main protagonist of his eponymous underrated film, Megamind, battle against each other to see which blue characters with the word "mega" in their name who uses technology to fight and doesn't get the best treatment from their companies can pull out a win." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! ' ' 'Mega Man:' It's time to Mega Bust some rhymes against Dreamworks' biggest failure! You act all high and mighty, but we all know you're just a villainous smurf! I took on powerful robots, I can easily dismantle your brainless Brainbots! Just because Metro Man had all the fame, you became sourer than my lemon shots! You may be a hero now, but you're still a Zero! My popularity's Mega, Man! By the way, those Yellow Devils are better Minions than the one that you have! Despite your huge brain, you were dumb enough to think that someone's weakness could be copper! Been dropping Hyper Bombs like Bomb Man! That's why they call me The Blue Bomber! 'Megamind:' No need to Rush, child! You'll bow down to me once my rap regime has begun! Your series' been dried up, and I didn't even need my Dehydrator Gun! Went from Battle Network to Cartoon Network, your show sure is going well, yo! 'Cause based on what I've seen, it's looking worse than your Ruby-Spears show! You'll never be Wily like me! Capcom X'd you out in favor of Phoenix and Street Fighter! Giving Roxanne news of me obliterating discount Astro Boy like my rival! Push my Buttons and you're Doomed! My disses are venomous like a Black Mamba! Compared to Mario and Sonic, you are a disgrace to the platforming genre! 'Mega Man:' I've been duking it out with the Legends, you're busy fighting Jonah Hill! There's a Collection of my Legacy, while your movie's found in a landfill! You're just a bald Lord Business who looks like you joined the Blue Man Group And is busy ripping off Brainiac, Lex Luthor, and Superman too! Rockman's rocking this beat! There's a reason why I'm named after rock and roll! Tried to win the heart of Ritchi and be a villain, but you eventually lost control! Why don't disguise yourself as a better rapper, 'cause I just beat you like Proto Man! I'm always on Top of my game! Your trailers couldn't Spark interest in even Dreamworks fans! 'Megamind:' You failed harder than Mighty No. 9, kid! Just stick to doing Dr. Light's chores! Or better yet, why don't you continue playing soccer like you did before! I tried playing your games, and they're more boring than Bernard! Once I'm done with you, you'll be looking worse than how you did on your box art! You may be rock and roll, but in a band, you’d be playing Bass! You leech off of other bots' powers, while I'm a true technology Black Ace! It's game over! You've just Tightened up your guaranteed loss! I'll turn you into blue round particles! You were better off being on the DOS! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo is then turned into a cube by Megamind's Dehydrator Gun, only to transform back.) -RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Mega Man Megamind Hints for the next battle One of the hints. Category:Blog posts